


As Long as Humanly Possible

by Saraste



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Darlenn - Relationship - Freeform, Daryl is awkward, Everybody knows, Glaryl, Glenn is assertive, M/M, Slashy Romance, post-ZA, walking dead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 18:46:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, they slip away for even a little bit of privacy even when everybody knows about them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Long as Humanly Possible

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is set after season 2. No real spoilers, I think. My first TWB fic, I've really gotten into darlenn as of late, I think it's my new OTP. Some things in this fic come from how Norman Reedus has talked about how he plays Daryl. Darlenn is illegally cute and hot, and I hope it was canon.
> 
> Written for prompt #73 lust at the LJ multi-fandom comm hentai_contest. Crossposted there and my tumblr.

In a world where the living were a stolen breath away from turning into walkers, silence was of the essence. Silence was everything.

But so was lust.

A lust for life, to keep going even when the world had gone crazy and crumbled around them, every day was a struggle to keep the snarling mindless death at bay. A lust for a warm body next to you, passion coursing through your veins, coveting that bit of oblivion, wave of passion, that could still be had. 

But you had to be quiet, cos when the camp was crowded and cramped, outside the perimeter was an option for privacy, even when it was risky, fraught with danger. Even when they both knew that everyone knew, it would've been hard work keeping it secret, they all knew each others, pretending no-one knew nothing. Daylight's also essential, they never go out like this in dusk, in the light or lack of it of stars above. 

“Let me...” 

It is a whisper, shiver of a sound, gasped as hands fumble, hands Daryl would have batted away, before. But this is after, the world gone to shit and maybe he has found... something. It's fumbling but Daryl clings to it, bites his lip as fingers dig under his pants, grunting as they slide, stroke, grasp. 

His leg slides, grinds and moves against Glenn, giving Korea boy some relief. He bites his lip, tasting coppery blood as the boy flicks his wrist, gripping so tight, so tight. Lust boils in his veins and in the unspoken words between them.

The thrill is on the edge of a blade, death could come threatening any second, so passion is stilted, complete surrender impossible. It don't prevent them enjoying it for as long as they can. As much as they can, half their concentration on listening to walkers a-comin. 

Sounds from the camp are muffled in their ears, both of them trying to be vigilant for the shuffles and groans of walkers, which, on the road like this, can come, there's no safety on the road.

There is no forever, no hope for a bright morrow in the frantic way their bodies shift, the way hands stroke and they come undone, silent, choking down gasps, biting back howls. 

Daryl thinks, after, that Glenn does deserve something better. He deserves a bed and a night's rest. Warm blankets and some good lovin', the kind they can't have on the move. 

They kiss, chapped lips to chapped lips, the action still making Daryl bristle, a little, still a bit awkward in this thing he and Korea boy have. He doesn't do soft, yet a part deep inside of him, a part he'd deny he has, feels a little squishy, comforted by the kiss, the way hands wound around him. 

Lust is sated, carnal lust, that is, for the moment. But his lust for Glenn, and Glenn's lust for him, for keeping them close, keeping them safe, keeping them from dying and turning walker. Keeping them alive, breathing and warm, it's never gone. It's never gone until neither of them have a breath to give.

As they walk back to camp, 100% alert again, ready for an attack, they knew they'll have this lust until the moment comes when they've turned and either one of them has to stand there and put a bullet through either of their heads. 

Until that moment comes, both of them will fight until their last breath to keep it off as long as they can, they'll lust for each other, love each other and keep death at bay...

… for as long as humanly possible.


End file.
